Umm I don't know what to name this
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: Harry and his cousin Amithyst are taken away from the abuseive Dursleys. Then they find out about their cousin, DRACO MALFOY! Who woulda guessed?  PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE NAME!  T for child abuse and language.


**I just wrote this on paper (I do this to get out anger, only about half my stories get up on fanfiction) and I liked it so much, I HAD to put it up!**

**Am I forgetting something? OH YEAH! Harry Potter has never, doesn't, and will never belong to me! J. K. Rowling and whoever she may have named to have joint custody of Harry Potter are the only ones to ever have that right. **

**AND, NCIS isn't mine, I just got it from the TV, I have no idea who created it.**

_French  
_Parceltoung  
*thoughts*  
(Familiar Speech)

Chinese  
{Japanese}  
[Spanish]  
|Hawaiian|  
**Greek**

**HAHA LOSER!**

Wince. I tried not to cry out as Uncle Vernon hit me again. I was already bleeding on the floor; I would have to clean that up tomorrow.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley just turned up the TV to block out the thump of Uncle Vernon hitting me.

While Petunia only had one sister; Lilly, James Potter had a twin brother named Sebastian Potter who married a pureblood by the name of Jaide Black, twin sister of Sirius Black. James and Seb were identical twin pureblooded wizards, but I didn't find that out until later. I knew I was magical. I once turned Dudley's favorite game system into a poison set. I used that against them. They all mysteriously came down with a strand of the Pneumonic Plague. It's a shame none of them died. Lilly had red hair and green eyes. Jaide, my mother, had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I looked exactly like her with my father's eyes. Seb, my father had black hair, tan-ish skin, and brown eyes. James had black hair, and brown eyes.

My name is Amethyst Jaide Potter, cousin of Harry Potter, daughter of Jaide Potter nee Black and Sebastian Potter, niece and goddaughter of Lilly Potter nee Evens and James Potter, adoptive niece of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and recognized niece of Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer.

James and Sebastian were twins, and Jaide and Lilly were as close as sisters. All relations are dead except Harry; all recognized family dead except Harry, Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. I don't consider the Dursleys family, especially since they're only related by marriage. My parents were murdered by a man named Severus Snape. Oh, how sad. Ironic that I can't feel emotions, isn't it?

I have never felt emotions; I always knew I was different. I wouldn't laugh with the other children, and they would look at me like they expected me to laugh too. I have never found anything to smile at. I never knew I could until I found out others do on a regular basis. I mastered laughing and smiling years ago. But I haven't really gotten down crying for anything except pain. I am a great actress; I knew how to act like everything was normal. It's a pity that the Dursleys would die soon, but, Harry wouldn't die. He doesn't deserve it. He never hit me like the rest of them did. He was nice enough to me. I do wish that he hadn't left, Vernon's always worse when he's gone.

"Get outa my house FREAK!" Vernon yelled as he threw me out into the snow. Ha, like I cared. Cold is always better than hot, you sweat less in the cold.

I will spare you the details, but I was visited by death that night. It took the form of my mother, wrapping me in a warm embrace and telling me how much I looked like her. Wow, did my subconscious really not know me that much? I told her that she was never there for me, and look at the emotionless monster that I turned into. Then she vanished as Mrs. Figg pulled me into her house.

Once there, these people shot me with this red light and I can't remember anything else until I woke up in this hospital of some sort. I knew I wasn't with the Dursleys anymore. They wouldn't even take me to the hospital when I was on the brink of death, or when I died. I realized I was in a room full of people. Harry was there too.

"Hey Amy," he said, he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hello Harry," I said; then I winced. I still hurt, but anyone else would be screaming like hell was taking over.

He winced in sympathy, "Vernon hitting you again?"

"So what else is new?" I asked emotionlessly. "If they send me back, someone will die. End of story," not what I meant, I meant, 'If they send me back, I will burn Number 4 Privet Drive to the ground and make it look like a tragic accident. Poor Dursleys, died in a fire started by Vernon's cigarettes. Then I'll show off my numerous bruises, when they ask how I got them, I will make the Dursleys seem like the epitome of all evil.

"Then why didn't you run away?" a new voice asked.

"Do you think I haven't tried. They always get the police involved and find me, play the 'hysterical loving family' and then when the police are gone, beat the crap out of me again," I said, Dudley was mysteriously poisoned the last time that happened. He almost died. Then I muttered under my breath, "Bastards." Harry gave me a sharp look. I cussed a lot; it helped me stay secluded from other people. "What, dear cousin, could be wrong," I asked.

"Amy, this is Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, my cousin Amethyst Potter," Harry said.

I felt Dumbledore probe my mind. He couldn't get into my mind though, no one can. It holds my darkest secrets. No one, not even I, can go there. So he was redirected to my emotions. He knew that. I made sure of it. He looked disturbed. He couldn't sense my emotions. I don't have any, that's why you don't sense them.

"I don't need to know. I'm not staying here. Dumbledore, legitimacy is against the law, I realize that I'm good at occlumency, but I haven't covered my emotions properly. Stay out of my head," he nodded, seemingly fine with using something against the law. "Where's Rayne. I need to send a letter to Beauxbatons," I said. Rayne is my ice phoenix, the only thing I've ever felt even mild happiness at seeing. That, other than the occasional mild flash of anger and relief when the beatings were over, is the only emotion I've ever felt.

Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Lyn, why do you need to contact Beauxbatons? You will be going to Hogwarts next year. And I'm sure we can make an exception and let you stay until then."

"I will not be going to Hogwarts next year. I will be going to Beauxbatons, and I would prefer it if Harry went to the French Academy for Young Wizards. That's Beauxbatons' counterpart. They're the only ones I trust. And they don't mind rape students," I said, letting my true colors show, emotionless.

"Why wouldn't you come here, Amethyst? And why shouldn't the savior of the wizarding world? Both of your parents went here. I'm sure they would want you to come here!" he said.

"You are not on a level of trust at all with me, much less on a high enough one to call me my first name. You must prove your trustworthiness. You haven't done anything worth it yet, and you've actually lessened my trust for you by using lecimency. I am Miss Potter to you," I said emotionlessly. "And why would I go here. I've already told you one reason, but another is you never cared when I cried myself to sleep over the latest beating. I'll tell you where you were when Harry and I decided to run away the first time, then came as close to dying as possible. In your office sucking lemon drops, living in the lap of luxury. You wanna know where Beauxbatons and it's counterparts were. Making and sending it cut and bruise salve so that Harry and I didn't die."

"They were?" Harry asked.

"Remember when Vernon beat you, and when in the morning your bruises and cuts would be gone. That was Beauxbatons' cream and me putting it on you," I said, again emotionlessly.

I called for Rayne. Everyone gasped, although I don't know why. Ice phoenixes are everywhere. A brown and bushy haired girl said, "Oh my god! You have an Ice Phoenix for a familiar! Do you know how rare that is? I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Who wants to know? FBI? CIA? NCIS? We worked for NCIS for a time, Gibbs, Abby, and Ziva were cool," I said emotionlessly. Gibbs liked me. I never got emotionally involved with a case. That was good for an NCIS agent.

"Oh yeah, it was when we got sent to that military camp in America. Tony saw us and decided we weren't bad children and took us to NCIS. Gibbs had some issues with two children in the headquarters until we showed that I was better at crime scene than DiNozzo, and that you were a better medical examiner than Ducky; and that we were both good enough with lab to be compared to Abby! It helps to have a photographic memory. And besides that, you did do all those voodoo rituals with the squirrels must have helped you! Then that one time with the voodoo dolls with the Dursleys that actually worked! That was so cool! And remember how we found out that Gibbs was our adoptive uncle! That was AMAZING!" Harry said.

Throughout the whole exchange Granger was going whiter and whiter, she exploded, "You can't make working voodoo dolls! It's impossible!"

"Then, when I stuck needles in their arms and twisted their legs at impossible angles, why did they scream and then go to the hospital? I've never been there, but everyone says they're really bright, which I don't get, shouldn't they be in darker colors like greens and blues?" I asked again emotionlessly, yet at the same time innocently. I will only say things emotionlessly from now on, unless specified otherwise.

Granger's eyes widened she squealed, "D-D-Dumbledore!"

"Why do you not seem disturbed by making them scream in pain?" Dumbledore asked, visibly disturbed.

"Why, should I? They've always made me scream in pain and never once even acted like they cared. I've never had a figure that would show reluctance to create pain, so I've never been reluctant to create pain for those who deserve it. For the past four or so months they've been stabbing me with a knife, because Harry's screams weren't mixed in with mine, so they decided to make me scream more to make up for it," I said.

"Why haven't you gone to anyone with these problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't because all adults, except Madam or Monsure Maxine and Fleur's Mother and Father, are useless in cases with people of high power. The drill company the p… I mean Uncle Vernon, works at, would totally collapse without him. They would back him up. They would say, 'Vernon Dursley would never do something as atrocious as that!' and everyone would instantly believe them," I said again emotionlessly. Rayne, go tell Madam Maxine that I require assistance. I will be awaiting her reply. Rayne nodded and disappeared in a blast of icy wind.

That Granger girl gasped, "I've always wanted to see an Ice Phoenix flare! I've read all about it! It's so cool that you can see that every day! I'm…"

"Look, Granger, I may not…" No, don't reveal your secret right now. Right, sarcasm to cover it up, "I mean, as much as I am, uh, delighted, to hear your ramblings about how great Rayne is, but um, I really need a private conversation with my cousin right now. Goodbye," then I waved my hand and she, Dumbledore, and a redhead that had fallen asleep, were blasted back with a show of sheer power. Then I put up a wandless privacy spell, something I created.

"Hey Harry, I haven't talked to you in forever," I said.

"I know! But there isn't much time to write letters at Hogwarts, they keep you really busy!" he said.

"Why do you need to write letters like it's the Stone Age. Why don't you use the cell phone I got you when I learned you were leaving," I asked.

"Um, well, electronics, uh, don't really work in Hogwarts," he said.

"It doesn't work on electronics," I said, coldly.

"Really?" he asked. "What does it work on?"

"I made it leach the magic off of the nearest magical being that wasn't you or me. It doesn't need to be charged, and there are no restrictions to where it works. As long as there is a magical being nearby, the phone can text anywhere in the world," I said.

"Really? How is that possible? Oh god, I sound like Hermione!" Harry groaned.

"I put a magic leach into the phone where the battery should be. Then I put both my magical signature and yours on a block right beside it, so that it would recognize the magical signature and would leave our magic alone. It also makes the person, or people, that it's leaching from, considerably weaker," I told him, hoping it would help in this fight with Voldemort; it's like, 'Use the power of the phone!' and 'Let the phone be with you!'

"Really! That is so cool!" he said sounding like a kid with a lollypop.

"Don't tell anyone! No one can know, not even the headmaster. It will be your secret weapon," I said with a sense of urgency.

I banished the privacy spell, knowing that the headmaster was trying, but failing, to break it. No one, except me, could disrupt my spells.

_Thank you for respecting our privacy, I won't keep Harry from you any longer. Please forgive our sense of secrecy; I was just giving my cousin tips on how to defeat Voldemort in his final battle_ I said.

_It's quite alright. I understand that you may not want to tell me, because Voldemort is master legitimists, but you shouldn't worry, I am an occlumency master _Dumbledore said.

_No, _I snorted. _I just don't trust you._

"Um, sorry for interrupting, but, we are not fluent in French, actually, we can't speak it at all," Hermione said.

"What she said!" Harry and the redhead said.

Harry saw me looking at the redhead with distain, "Yeah, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is my cousin Lyn Potter."

"Pleasure," I said sarcastically. "Now, introduce me to someone who actually has enough personality that I will grace them with my presence." Ron and Hermione looked offended.

Just then, a blond-headed boy was carried in by two Neanderthals, and he was hurt, badly. He had at least one broken rib and his arm was twisted at an odd angle, his arms and legs had a bunch of gashes on them.

I ran over and started treating him before Madam Pomphry had a chance to come into the room.

"God! What happened to you? I mean, I've never seen anyone hurt this badly except me and cuz! Now this is going to hurt, a lot, but all pain will disappear in a few seconds," I said.

He didn't do anything except scream in pain, so I looked at the Neanderthals, they nodded. I started healing him with a mixture of things that I found in the Dursley's house, most of them antiseptic creams with some of my wandless healing magic forced into them, in jars or plastic cups.

I rubbed them on his gashes and he started to scream louder, but they were closing up, so that was good. Then I straightened out his broken arm, which he screamed more at, but I could do nothing about the pain, if I did, it would just come back later. Then I healed the arm with my magic and he stopped screaming. Then I felt along his ribs until I found the one that was broken, he screamed when I touched it, so as quickly as I could with accuracy, again he started screaming I pulled his rib into place and healed it.

He then really stopped screaming, he was covered with a sheen of sweat from the whole ordeal, and I just couldn't stop worrying about my patients until they recovered, no matter who they were. Hell, if Lord Voldemort showed up on my hospital bed in need of care, I would treat him just as well as I would my cousin.

He groaned and looked at me, "Thanks, even if it did hurt more than it would if Madam Pomphry healed me. My name's Draco Malfoy."

I looked back at him, "My pleasure. Just so you know, the past four months were much worse for me than that was for you. Have you ever felt a knife being dragged through your stomach, while simultaneously having all of your ribs broken? No? Then you've never known hell."

"I see you've been through a lot. What is your name?" Draco asked.

"Amethyst Jaide Potter, daughter of Jaide Opal Potter nee Black and Sebastian Jethro Potter, adoptive niece of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, niece-in-law of Lilly Potter nee Evens, niece of James Ronnie Potter, cousin of Harry James Potter and Marshall Bruce Mathers (aka: muggle pop artist Eminem), and sort of niece of Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer. All of them except Harry, Jaide, Sebastian, Lilly, James, and Eminem, are on the NCIS team in America, Washington D.C., I think. And all of them except Eminem, Harry, and the NCIS team are dead," I informed him.

"Wait, did you say that your Mother's maiden name was Jaide Black? Oh my god, you're the Malfoy's lost cousin! My mother's maiden name is Narcissa Black! We're cousins too!" Draco said.

"Really? That means that you and Harry are cousins too, despite your long lasting rivalry," I said. They both looked disgusted at that. "Besides, if Harry hadn't been such an a- I mean, buttcake, you could have been great friends."


End file.
